Aftershocks After Shocks
by GemKnight
Summary: Beastboy is still convinced the girl he saw is Terra despite her protests. Also, a new force is making itself known, but they aren't out commiting stealing and robbing, what is their purpose...
1. Prologue

The girl Beastboy thought of as Terra prepared for bed. She fell into an exceptionally deep sleep the moment her head touched the pillow. Yet something else stirred in the moment after…

Raven awoke to the sound of frantic scuffling down the hall. She rolled out of bed and scowled as she moved through the hallway at the inhumanely hour of the morning. She followed the sounds, as she drew closer they became more familiar. Things being thrown about, muffled obscenities. The voice though, that was the familiar part. She opened the door and several books that had been thrown against the door fell out. Beastboy was moving quickly from shelf to shelf shifting from hummingbird and back to move between cases, grab a few books, read the table of contents, and decidedly chuck the things behind him before repeating the process all over again.

"Since when do you read," Raven voiced maliciously while feeling particularly sarcastic, having been awoken in this manner.

Beastboy dropped the book currently in his hand, turning towards Raven like he'd been snuck up on. "Um- actually I aside from comic books- last week…" Beastboy said in a curiously honest tone.

"Ooo-kay. Glad you've found a new past time that doesn't rot your brain so much- just keep it down," Raven turned to leave-

"No Raven, wait!"

Raven stopped, but didn't turn around, waiting for Beastboy to explain.

"That girl, the one who looks like Terra, I'm sure it's her. I've been trying to find everything I can on amnesia- but… I need your help… Maybe- maybe you could use you magic, help me find out why she forgot."

Raven kept silent, she didn't even sigh or lower her shoulders like she felt like doing. This was important to Beastboy. And Terra had made the right decision in the end. At the very least she could help him prove whether or not it was really her…

"Get some sleep Beastboy, we'll talk in the morning…"

Beastboy let out a deflated sigh; he took her to mean she probably wouldn't help-

"About Terra," she amended as she turned to face him-

To be glomped; Raven let it pass, it was too late an hour for her to care about anything but sleep. After a moment Beastboy let go, and Raven returned to her room. However Beastboy already knew there was no way he was going to get to sleep. He hadn't gotten more than a few hours sleep since this whole Terra issue began.

So instead he snuck out and headed for the shore. It was one little escape where he could look at the bright lights reflecting off the water and allow himself to think his problems were so far off. He picked up a small flat stone and chucked it at the water, skipping the surface. He'd gotten really good since that first time. It'd be nice to really have her back so he could show her…

He turned his head and caught a shadow of movement in his peripheral vision. Turning quicker he tried to follow the motion. All he saw was dirt and stone. This time he heard motion, rocks clattering against each other. He turned again and saw nothing…

He was getting frustrated now. He shifted into a dog and began sniffing around. There weren't any new scents- but something was there anyway. As a dog he could almost smell it, the same way he could almost see it as a human. He shifted into a bat and started peering around with sound- but when he turned around he was looking and a more or less full to scale replica of Terra made of the rocks and dirt around them-

Beastboy shifted back and looked at the blank expression on her face. She seemed to become aware suddenly, as if she had just opened her eyes. She looked directly at Beastboy.

"Beastboy?"

As soon at Beastboy moved again the replica fell apart again-

"Terra!" Beast looked in all directions, hoping she would come back. It was several minutes before he let himself fall onto his rear and acknowledge the sunrise…

AN- sorry for the short chapter, it's just a prologue anyway… but to clarify, I'm equal parts BB/Terra and BB/Rae fan, so if you're gonna comment or review (and I beg of you to do so) don't just say one pairing is better than another- it all comes down to the writing- and besides, the series ended with Beastboy fully resuming his Terra obsession. Next chapter will introduce an OC who will play a more or less villain character, but in a less diabolical way and more in following with the modern comic trends with superheroes as my understanding is (having read very few of the actual comics…)


	2. Tapped

AN:

Geojas378: (I know I already replied to you personally, but for everyone else who wants the answer) In one word: probably. In more, I haven't decided, I know at first it will probably be a heavy Rae/BB/Terra triangle. Also, the fact that BB is borderline obsessed minus the border over the prospect of having Terra back. He's kind of blind to anything else at the moment. Of course, starting this chapter the other plot will rear itself forward, hopefully not to detract from the romance, but to add another element of suspense about it.

End AN

Tessa Wilson dashed out the front door, toaster pastry hanging from her mouth as she dashed for the bus stop. She had her book bag in one hand and was slipping it onto one shoulder as she went. She took the pastry out of her mouth and swallowed, "Damn it why didn't my alarm wake me up this morning!" Tessa barely swerved to missed a dark headed man in a blue dress uniform. The man smirked as he took a half step in the opposite direction to let her by. He continued on and walked up the same path she'd just rushed down…

Darien Valson knocked on the door of a plain looking house in a suburban neighborhood. He looked down at his watch and counted off the seconds in boredom. It was almost a full minute- Darien surmised the man had checked several security databases and come up with nothing and had already set a dedicated search to said databases. As such Darien happened to be smirking still when the door finally opened.

"Mr. Wilson," he stated as fact, not as a question to be answered.

"You have me at a disadvantage, Mr.?"

Darien took his time to answer, letting the man dressed darkly with white hair draping down his shoulders examine him back. He looked rather disheveled lately, but from what word had reached Darien's ears about the incident over a year ago in which he had effectively come back from the dead, Darien was less than surprised. He watched Mr. Wilson's eyes catch every one of his hidden weapons under his blue dress uniform. But it lacked any military effects, which had to be why Mr. Wilson had used the term Mr., Darien had forgone his full gear in an attempt to try this more peaceably.

"Call me Valson, since we've only just met," he answered at last, "I'm here…" Darien licked his lips while he considered if he wanted to try this delicately, or go straight to the point. "I'm here because I represent- lead, and organization, this organization has an interest in profiling all persons with either abilities beyond human standard, or with vigilante tendencies."

He managed not to smirk as Mr. Wilson's eyes shot up to face his, drawing him away from further examination. "And why would you wish to talk to me about this."

"I understand you've taken to lowering your profile, and are currently caring for a girl with Geokinetic talents, currently suppressed is also my understanding."

"Curious though, what might give you that idea."

"Slade," Darien said at last, "I know you haven't used your alias 'Deathstroke' in some time, but we're aware you, some of your former contacts are already in our database."

"Fine, you know who I am, but the girl is innocent. She's not who you think she is."

"Regardless of who she may have been or not, we are aware of her, she isn't the issue at the moment, your skills and network would be more than valuable to- me," he finished, taking a far more honest approach that he originally planned.

"And just why would it be in my better interest to help you?"

"My organization was formed, albeit discreetly, that can only be indication of a trend, right now my organization only has power to document and database, but put simply- several persons with political power in multiple governments wants to know exactly who can do what and how well. Who knows what they will do with that information."

"You're saying- amongst other things- if I help, I might be a step ahead of whoever created your- organization?"

"Among other things, at least if you come cooperatively."

Slade smirked, "Which leads to the question…"

"…And if you don't," Darien finished. "If you don't, I have methods of coercing you, legally speaking I don't have any authority, but as a self-conscious citizen I'm quite aware of the fact that you have no legal documentation demonstrating guardianship of the young lady- for starters. Like you, I'm inventive."

"I thought this wasn't about the girl."

"True, it isn't, but right now she makes a good crowbar to get to you- not to mention what she may or may not be capable of."

"Speaking more of the now, what do you want from me?"

"I'm planning a trip to Paris, I want you there with me, I'd like some input from you while I'm there- recruiting," he smiled in a way that inferred he probably meant to use similar recruiting tactics on whoever was in Paris as he was using here. Suddenly a realization hit Slade-

"Wait a minute- The Brotherhood of Evil was based there."

"Yes, I believe they made you an offer you had to refuse? But don't worry, I have no intention of recruiting those four, they are best left as they are- in fact I will probably transport them to a safer storage location while we're there."

"And Tessa?"

"Call a sitter, or I can always call in someone if you like?"

"I'll use my own contacts thank you…" Slade scowled. "When do I have to be there?"

"Friday," he handed Slade a packet with airline tickets, "I'll be in the seat next to you," he smirked again as he just walked off.

Slade pulled the door shut and went back downstairs; he checked several computer screens running searches in several national databases. Finally in a couple of the more obscure databases he found and pulled together a small profile- no names, just pictures- and detailed reports. All of them more or less the same, he came in with abilities and varying descriptions and rescued some political figure, stuck around long enough for the police to not arrest him, then left without even telling his name. He put in a search for the name Valson, he didn't know if it was his first name or last- or perhaps even a codename.

After sorting through pages of clearly unrelated results he found one piece of date that looked relevant- and amusing. It was in one of the American government databases-

An application- rejected-

Darien Valson…

Slade couldn't help but chuckle.

That aside he went to the phone and dialed-

"Hello…"

"Of course it is…"

"Good, I need a favor-… Not a lethal one…"

"No this one I can only trust to you, you remember the girl-… NO I'm not asking you to babysit, Tessa is perfectly capable of taking care of herself- I need you to bodyguard- I don't want anybody getting to close while I'm gone- _Anybody._"

"… I'm glad I can count on you- By the way, have you heard any new organizations databasing supers?"

"…"

"…"

"I'll keep you appraised, I've been- shall we say- tapped."


End file.
